Complicated
by snobara
Summary: Biasanya masalah yang muncul ketika berhubungan dengan Izumi kalau bukan soal Yuukun ya Yuukun. R&R?


Siang itu Izumi menarik lengan Anzu dan menyeretnya menjauh dari keempat anggota 'Trickstar' ketika mereka berada di lorong kelas 2. Pemuda yang kini menginjak tahun terakhirnya di akademi Yumenosaki melepas cengkeramannya saat mereka berdua tiba di depan pintu studio, entah ingin apa, entah karena dorongan apa—Anzu tidak tau dan sebenarnya tidak ingin tau juga.

Biasanya masalah yang muncul ketika berhubungan dengan Izumi kalau bukan soal Yuukun ya Yuukun /paansi

"Kemarin aku sudah memperingatimu 'kan? Jangan dekati Yuukun, cewek gatel. Kalau ada perlu minimal jaga jarak 2 meter! Nggak boleh tatap mata lebih dari 3 detik, nggak boleh pegang-pegang, dan nggak boleh senyum-senyum ke Yuukun!"

Tuh 'kan.

Anzu senewen seketika. Senpainya yang satu ini selalu bikin satu-satunya murid di jurusan producer itu gemes.

Rasanya pengen banget buang tu makhluk ke dimensi lain yang isinya Yuukun doang biar disini adem ayem. Tapi karena Anzu adalah orang yang baik dan rajin menabung, dia tetap bersikap sopan serta segan dengan semua kakak kelasnya seabsud apapun sikap dan kepribadian mereka.

"Dih. Emang senpai siapanya Yuuki-kun, sih? Pacar posesifnya? Ganteng-ganteng kok nyimpang. Jijik ah, jangan pegang-pegang saya."

"...wat?"

"Lagian kami lagi bahas rincian perform 'Trickstar' buat minggu depan. Nambah kerjaan saya aja sih. Dasar humu yandere. Jauh-jauh deh nanti saya bisa kenapa-kenapa."

Izumi memoles senyumnya yang paling manis. "Anzu, ayo kita ke atap. Aku ingin sekali melemparmu dari atas sana~"

"...baru juga saya bilang..."

"Hm? Kenapa Onee-sama dan Sena-senpai sangat _noisy_ di sini? Ada masalah apa gerangan?"

Dari arah berlawanan, siswa berambut merah paling muda di unit 'Knights' datang dengan aura bangsawan yang sudah melekat sejak pandangan pertama. Hanya saja aksen inggrisnya yang super lancar membuatnya terdengar sedikit menyebalkan.

—iya, sedikit doang kok.

"Tsukasa-kun, tolong jauhkan aku dari makhluk bejad satu ini!"

"Hei, jahat sekali mengatai seniormu ini 'bejad'. Aku 'kan hanya memperingatimu saja, tidak lebih~? Jangan memfitnahku kau menyebalkan~"

Tsukasa terdiam melihat interaksi keduanya diselimuti oleh atmosfir aneh. Anzu yang terlihat komat-kamit baca doa pengusir setan dan Izumi yang komat-kamit baca mantra penyegel Yuukun.

Jelas Tsukasa tau ada yang nggak beres disini.

"Biasanya kalau Sena-senpai tersenyum seperti itu sesuatu yang _dangerous_ akan segera terjadi... Onee-sama, larilah selagi aku bisa menahan Sena-senpai!"

"Terimakasih, Tsukasa-kun!"

Untungnya Tsukasa pengertian. Dia memblokir pergerakan Izumi, membuka rute kabur untuk Anzu yang langsung cus tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Woi! Jangan kabur! Kasa-kun, kau benar-benar menyebalkan~ Aku akan mengingat ini dan membalas apa yang kalian semua lakukan padaku, mengerti?"

"Yang Sena-senpai lakukan sangat _useless_. Aku, Suou Tsukasa, dengan segenap kekuatanku akan mencegahmu untuk mengganggu Onee-sama!"

* * *

Anzu duduk bersimpuh dan menunduk khidmat dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal. Ia memanjatkan doa paling tulus yang pernah ia panjatkan dalam hidupnya.

"Hamba mohon kasihanilah Yuuki-kun... Sesungguhnya dia tidak berbuat kesalahan apapun dalam hidupnya. Kalau ada yang harus disalahkan ya cuma otak si senior humu yang satu itu. Rasanya dia kekurangan akal sehat—atau memang akal sehatnya sudah pergi meninggalkannya...?"

"Anzu-chan? Kenapa kamu bersimpuh seperti itu di hadapanku, hm? Aku bukan dewa, lho."

Eichi menginterupsi dengan senyum ramah yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah. Sementara Keito yang baru datang sambil membawa tumpukan berkas menaruh gunung kertas itu di hadapan Eichi dengan nggak nyelow. Keito melotot, Eichi kicep.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada urusan apa sampai kau repot-repot datang ke ruang osis ini, Anzu?" tanya Keito.

"...saya mencoba menyelamatkan diri."

"Dari Sena-kun?" tanya Eichi penasaran.

Anzu menggeleng. "Bukan, tadi ada rombongan Pow*r Ranger yang rusuh di koridor."

Perempatan langsung muncul di dahi Keito. Dengan kacamata yang bersinar, wakil ketua osis itu berbalik sembari efek dramatis mengiri langkahnya menuju pintu keluar, "...aku akan segera kembali."

"Maaf ya, Keito selalu bersemangat untuk meluruskan semua pelanggaran yang ada di sekolah ini. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kami sedang memainkan permainan yang menarik, lho. Mirip permainan Russian Roulette, tapi taruhannya bukan uang. Judi 'kan dosa~"

Siswa berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan pistol dari dalam laci mejanya. Anzu hampir berhenti napas, tapi dengan cepat ia mengendalikan dirinya lagi dan melakukan tsukkomi andalannya,

"Senpai, ini masih di area sekolah 'kan ya? Itu masih bisa disebut senjata 'kan ya?"

"Tenang saja, di dalam pistol ini hanya ada peluru pencuci otak. Tidak berbahaya kok~"

"..."

Anzu, 16 tahun. Untuk sekarang dia berusaha mengerti dan menerima semua kelakuan aneh ketua osisnya.

"Mau coba main?" ajak Eichi sambil menodongkan pistol tersebut ke arah Anzu yang dibalasnya dengan gelengan pelan. "...nggak. Saya mah apa atuh, nyawa cuma ada satu, kalo mati ya abis..."

Jawaban gadis itu membuat Eichi tertawa. Padahal nggak ada yang lucu. Padahal si Anzunya juga udah keringet dingin, takut-takut pulang cuma tinggal nama.

Tak lama dari arah pintu masuk datang seseorang yang amat sangat disayangkan kehadiharannya.

"Tenshouin-kun~ ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu—cih, kenapa kau ada disini hah, junior songong?"

Anzu menggaruk pipinya, "Saya juga nggak tau kenapa saya bisa ada disini. Ah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu. Maaf mengganggu, Tenshouin-senpai, senior humu... hah... sehari ketemu dua kali... jangan-jangan ini pertanda buruk..." lalu gadis itu menutup pintu keluar sembali menghela napas panjang.

Sementara Izumi yang sempat mendengar gumaman itu mencak-mencak kesetanan, "Dasar! Udah ngerebut Yuukun, masih aja berani ngejek seniornya ini!"

"Fufu~ ini adalah kali pertama aku melihat Anzu-chan akrab dengan murid kelas 3. Biasanya gadis itu terlalu kaku dan hanya tertarik untuk melakukan pekerjannya sebagai producer. Aku senang melihatnya."

"AKRAB DARIMANANYA?!" Izumi teriak nyolot.

Tapi beberapa saat setelahnya pemuda berambut kayak ubanan itu menyunggingkan seringai, "Terimakasih, Tenshouin-kun. Berkatmu aku jadi terpikir satu ide yang luar biasa~!"

* * *

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi, orang-orang juga banyak yang meninggalkan sekolah. Sayangnya ada beberapa dari mereka yang tidak bisa langsung pulang—Anzu adalah contoh yang bisa diambil.

Gadis itu baru menyelesaikan beberapa hal dengan unit-unit lain. Ide, kostum, narik anggota yang ilang-ilangan sampai narik peti mati pun dikerjakannya dengan lapang dada.

Dan dihitung sejak istirahat makan siang tadi, ini adalah kali ketiga gadis itu berpapasan dengan Izumi.

"Senpai humu belum pulang?" sapa Anzu sopan.

"Sama sepertimu yang punya nama 'Anzu', aku ini juga punya nama. Setidaknya panggil namaku, junior songong."

Anzu tersenyum kikuk. Kalau dia memanggil seorang Sena Izumi dengan namanya, maka tidak diragukan lagi akan ada bencana yang menimpanya— _berdasarkan ramalan dari S. Natsume yang dapat dipercaya_.

"I-Izumi-san!"

Pekikan Makoto membuat keduanya menoleh seketika.

"Yuukun! Kebetulan macam apa ini? Dewa pasti sudah menakdirkan kita untuk terus dipertemukan tidak peduli berapakali kita terpisah 'kan~"

"A-aku cuma mau bilang... Izumi-san, tolong jauhi Anzu-chan! Izumi-san itu menjijikan jadi... jadi berhenti mengikuti aku dan jangan mengganggu Anzu-chan lagi!"

 _'_ _krek'_

Bagi yang penasaran, itu adalah suara patah hatinya Izumi.

Tapi Izumi masih belum kalah! Dia sudah memperkirakan hal ini akan terjadi—dan nyatanya itu sudah terjadi sejak lama—jadi pemuda itu merangkul bahu Anzu, tersenyum sinis dan melontarkan pernyataan sepihak yang tidak bisa dipertanggung jawabkan keabsahannya, "Heh~ kami 'kan udah pacaran, kenapa aku harus jauh-jauh dari Anzu?"

"WAT?! Apaan sih, senpai?!"

"Bantuin seniormu ini kek! Namanya juga usaha!"

"Maaf tapi saya nggak tertarik. Senpai kejar Yuuki-kun aja sana asal jangan bawa-bawa saya pokoknya. Urusan rumah tangga mah nggak boleh dibawa-bawa ke tetangga. Nggak baik."

Izumi mendengus tidak peduli. "Bodo amat ah. Sampai Yuukun luluh akan ketulusan hatiku, Anzu, kau tidak akan kulepas, mengerti?"

"Enggak!" sahut Anzu nggak terima. "Yuuki-kun, kami nggak pacaran! Jangan percaya sama katanya Sena-senpai!"

Makoto yang terdiam sejak Izumi mengatakan hal yang membuatnya geger itu berbalik dengan lunglai, "Ya-yaudah deh kalau kalian emang pacaran... selamat ya Izumi-san... Anzu-chan..."

"WOI! KAMI NGGAK PACARAN DIBILANG!"

Mungkin pemuda pirang berkacamata itu hanya terlalu syok. Mungkin.

* * *

Tak beberapa lama setelah bel tanda istirahat berbunyi komite penyiaran yang diketuai oleh murid kelas tiga bertubuh mungil bernama Nito Nazuna memulai aktivitas mereka seperti biasanya. Siang itu semuanya masih berjalan lancar dan damai, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya suatu malapetaka, tetapi semua berubah ketika suara menggebu dari pengeras suara terdengar sampai ke pelosok sekolah.

["Testing, testing... okesip.  
HOT NEWS SAUDARAKU SEKALIAN!  
Producer kita satu-satunya telah mengakhiri masa lajangnya!  
Hari ini—tepatnya kemarin adalah hari patah hati bagi kita semua yang berada di sekolah Yumenosaki ini!  
Dan bagi kalian yang penasaran dengan siapa sosok yang bisa-bisanya menakhlukan hati Anzu-chan... sudah ada disini bintang tamu kita, Sena Izumi-san dari kelas 3-A!  
Etto... bisa tolong diceritakan bagaimana awalnya sampai kalian memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan?"]

Suara nyaring Nazuna berganti menjadi suara khas Izumi yang entah kenapa seneng banget diayun kalau ngomong.

["Ehm. Yah, seperti yang sudah kalian dengar tadi, aku dan Anzu baru saja memulai hubungan kami. Sebenernya sih cuma buat mancing Yuukun, tapi kalo bisa dapet dua, kenapa enggak 'kan ya? Makanya, Yuukun, kalau kamu menyerah dan mau kembali padaku sekarang, aku mungkin masih bisa mempertimbangkannya~"]

Teriakan riuh membanjiri akademi Yumenosaki seketika. Banyak yang memprotes, banyak juga yang patah hati, dan sepertinya dalam waktu dekat aksi demonstrasi untuk mengembalikan status lajang producer tersayang mereka terancam segera dilaksanakan.

Sementara Anzu yang sedang ada urusan di kantor guru terdiam seribu bahasa saat siaran langsung itu terdengar dengan jelas melalui telinganya. Ia menatap Sagami Jin dengan tatapan sendu, "...Sagami-sensei, tolong keluarkan saya dari sekolah ini plis..."

 **—** **sekian—**

 **Apalah ini... gajelas banget sumpah.  
:v**


End file.
